


Crossing a Line

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: I have always considered John's lie to Sherlock to be one of the loudest declarations of his love …





	Crossing a Line

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to warn you for what I'm gonna say  
> 'Cause you're holding so tight to what I'm taking away
> 
> And it's keeping me up at night  
> Worried it's not alright  
> Holding back things you don't know  
> 'Cause I've found what I have been waiting for  
> But to get there means crossing a line  
> So I'm crossing a line
> 
> Mike Shinoda ~ Crossing a Line
> 
> With the passing of Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda singing through the emotions of dealing with the loss of his bandmate and best friend, I find myself, again, in awe, of the way that music, through its melody, lyrics and chords, provides a medium for us to explore the most intimate parts of ourselves and allows us to understand those parts just a little bit better.

John never thought he would lie to Sherlock.

 

John never thought he would want to lie to Sherlock.

 

John lied to Sherlock.

 

John could have told him the truth. Could have cleared the path to Sherlock's affections by removing the one thing that stood in its way.

 

But John loved Sherlock, and in loving him he chose not to break Sherlock's heart, but to deny his own instead; Sherlock was holding so tight to that part of himself and John just could not take that away from him.

 

John spoke the words. He gave the reassurances. He created the lie that would keep them apart. And he lay awake, at night knowing that the lie now existed between them, the lie that had created the gap.

 

John crossed that line…

 

Sherlock heard the words that John spoke. He accepted the reassurances that John gave.

 

Sherlock knew that John could have told him the truth. Could have attempted to claim the path to Sherlock's affections by removing the one thing that he thought stood in the way.

 

But John chose not to.

 

John loved Sherlock.

 

Sherlock lay awake at night considering the lie that existed between them, the lie that had now closed the gap. And Sherlock cleared the path to his affections by removing the one thing that stood in its way.

 

Sherlock told himself the truth.

 

And so, just so, Sherlock loved John.

 

Letting go of that part of himself he was holding so tightly to, Sherlock gave that part of himself to John.

 

They crossed the line together.


End file.
